(a) Technical Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to pressure storage structure, and in particular, to a pressure storage structure for use in air, wherein wind generates power so that air produces pressure and the air is stored for application when it is released.
(b) Description of the Prior Art
Conventional power generation devices are found and the power is generated via hydro-electro nuclear energy, and wind power. The advantage of nuclear power is that it provides long term supply of electricity, and the cost of electricity is low. However, it could be disastrous if the devices for nuclear power are not properly handled. As for wind energy, the disadvantages are that wind may not consistent and the strength of the wind is sometimes too weak.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide a pressure storage structure for use in air which mitigates the above drawbacks.